


Confess Your Lust

by beaten_bruised_beloved



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs in first chapter but probably never again, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Guns, Hoodie stealing, Maria Jones/Original Female Character, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Multiple Smut Scenes to Come, Prostitution, Sensitive subjects in first chapter, Shapeshifting, Smut, Some Fluff, Undiscovered Powers, Updates Whenever Possible, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaten_bruised_beloved/pseuds/beaten_bruised_beloved
Summary: You had always wanted to become someone's hero. You never expected to become an Avenger... much less be loved by one.------I suck at writing summaries.





	1. Trust Me, I'm A Pro

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, MENTIONS OF R*PE, BOMBS

Your entire life has been a series of unfortunate events. Nothing ever went right. Your mother died just days after you were born and your father committed suicide when you were sixteen. Life was shit for you when you were forced to live with different friends on different nights. High school was too easy and you could've gone to college... But instead, you waited until your eighteenth birthday to become a prostitute. You had been selling photos and videos of yourself nude or in lingerie before that. You were so smart, it seemed like a waste to go into sex work. But life had a habit of kicking your ass whenever something was going your way. You were nineteen when you made your first true friend in your business. Her name was Maria. She always kept you safe and you two shared an apartment off of Raymond Plaza. New Jersey was the best you could afford if you wanted to keep your nice things you got from your clients. Of course they paid you, but you had to use that money for transportation into the city. Plus whenever you weren't with a client, you were with Maria. Still friends after three years, you two would go out and combine your money to do the wildest things. But most nights off you and her went to nightclubs. And this was one of those nights.

It was the night of your birthday. Maria had insisted on taking you to a club instead of you going out with a client. So you agreed to go with her to this outrageous club. You had thrown on your black mesh crop top, with fringe on the front to cover your breasts, and a button up denim skirt. You shove your feet into some platforms, snatching up your clutch from your bed. You ruffled your hair and picked up the can of body glitter from your dresser, spraying your exposed neck and your long legs. You check your mirror and wink at your reflection. Throwing the can of body glitter down onto the bed, you tucked your clutch under your arm and walk out of your front door. After locking the three different locks, you walked carefully down the hallway(not wanting to trip over your own feet). You stumble out the door and climb into the car that could only be Maria’s. Once you slam the door shut, you blow a puff of air up to get the hair out of your eyes. You cross your arms over your chest and look over at your best friend with a pout. Your lipstick (Beam Me Up by Jeffree Star) shimmered in the streetlights.

“Hey punk, wipe that frown away! It’s your birthday!” Maria smirked, starting up her car and revving the engine before taking off down the street, lights casting shadows in the car. “Plus, I got our names on the list of the hottest club in New York City!!” She squealed, revving the engine get again at the stop light. She rolled the windows in the front down and started singing along to the bass boosted rap music she had playing in her car. You giggle and smack her shoulder as you sing along to Money by Cardi B. Every song gets increasingly hype as you pull up to the club with a line wrapping around the block and then some.

“Jesus, Mari! How’d you get us..?” You start to ask but cut yourself off when you see all of the lights and people with cameras outside. You wait for Maria to park before getting out of the car. She linked her arm with yours and grinned in pride as she guided you up the steps to the front of the line. “Maria Jones and Birthday Babe.” She winked at the bouncer. The bouncer looked down at Maria before glancing at the clipboard he held. 

“I don’t see a Mariah. I only see a Maria.” The bouncer grumbled, shaking his head, “And I’ll need a name from this one.”

“It isn’t Maria, you numb skull. It’s Mah-Rye-Uh. Spelled Mah-Ree-Uh. You should know that neither of us need names either. You can call your boss down here and I’ll personally explain to Rick why we aren’t in his mother fucking club getting turnt the fuck up.” Maria flicked the bouncer’s forehead and snarled. You stand there awkwardly as the bouncer eyes the both of you before calling his superior down.

A beyond handsome man came out of the door and turned to face his bouncer. “Dave, what’s the problem here?” He turned to look at the two girls ‘Dave’ had been telling him about. He suddenly grinned and pulled you and Maria into a huge hug. “Mari! Darling, how are you? Is this the chick you’ve been raving to me about?”

“This is her, Rick! Let’s get inside and get a few drinks in us, yeah?” Maria smiled sweetly at the club owner as you looked at your best friend in complete awe. You knew she had connections, you just didn’t know she had important connections! Maria laughed lightly at your expression while she and Rick dragged you into the club, past the cranky bouncer. You follow your friend and her friend in shock until you three arrive at the bar. Maria orders you a blowjob(the drink, of course) and herself a few shots of tequila. Rick watched in amusement before shaking his head and disappearing with Maria somewhere in the crowd.

You clasp your hands behind your back and lick your lips. You wrap your lips around the shot and throw it back, setting the glass back down on the counter before laughing. The alcohol runs through your veins, warming you up. You wink at a girl across the bar before licking the remaining whipped cream off your plump, pink stained, lips. Suddenly “In da Club” by 50 Cent blasts over the speakers of the club. You smirk mischievously, knowing Maria had to be the one behind this. So you work your way onto the dance floor and start grinding and swaying with random people. You attach yourself to an incredibly cute girl, kissing her neck as you sway your hips in time with hers. You pull back and grab the girl’s hand, ready to lead her to a bathroom stall to eat her out like you’ve been craving her. The girl is still leading you towards the bathroom. You smile at her ditzily. She holds up a remote. That’s when it happens.

A bomb goes off.

Most of the club haven’t realized what has happened yet, but you were right by the bathrooms. You were impacted by the explosion. Your eyes widen and you fall to the floor, slamming your complete weight down. You close your eyes tight and you hear another bomb go off and screams erupting. Everyone knows what’s happening. You start to cry, squeezing your eyes shut tighter. Someone steps on your hand but you don’t flinch or scream. You barely whimper. Suddenly everything is quiet. You lay on the ground, not opening your eyes. You can feel blood seeping into your clothes from the bodies around you.

Not even twenty minutes later, police are announcing their arrival and sirens can be heard. You sit up with a groan. The music isn’t pounding through the speakers anymore. You stand shakily and you wrap your arms around a police officer that spots you. You don’t speak. You can’t. So you just let them wrap blankets around you and sit you down on the pavement outside of the club. Someone informs you that over thirty were found dead. You feel bile rising in your throat. When your mind calms, you remember Maria. You stand on shaking legs and start looking around for your best friend. You start to panic and you’re about to scream when a hand lands on your shoulder. You’re pulled into a tight hug. “I thought you were dead!” Maria whispered, holding you close. You fall apart in her arms. She suddenly looks around before tugging you into an alley. “Don’t freak out. But I’m about to shift. Please stay quiet as I get us the fuck out of here.” Maria looks at you with pleading eyes and you don’t comprehend what she’s asking, but you nod anyways. Her eyes soften and she smiles faintly. “Atta girl.” She taps your chin with her fist affectionately. Your eyes widen when you see your friend’s entire form change. You don’t even recognize the person standing in front of you.

“Ma-Maria?” You croak out, shaking. She, Maria, holds your hand.

“It’s still me. I know, blonde, tall, and skinny doesn’t fit me. But we need to go without being noticed. And I’m well known in my original form. We need to leave, now. I have a few friends that can help us.”


	2. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood, sudden out bursts   
> I’m actually really proud of this chapter!! Also, I write more often with praise ;) just a heads up!

You’re still really shaken up over the entire bombing and finding out your best friend is a fucking shapeshifter. It’s still a bit fresh and it’s really hard to wrap your head around it. But at least you’re somewhat safe now that you’re away from the club. You’ve been shivering in the passenger seat of Maria’s car for the past two and a half hours, still stuck in your thoughts. Maria continued to drive in silence, keeping her eyes on the road. She was back in her normal body. You want to speak up and ask Mari what’s the matter, but you can’t find your voice. And the ringing in your ears hasn’t stopped since the bombs went off. “Listen, babes… I don’t know how my friends will react to me showing up out of the blue… With a civilian nonetheless. No offense! There’s nothing wrong with being a normal unaffected person, it just isn’t something they’re around all the time and it might make them freak if you don’t adapt to their environment.” Maria started to ramble, not noticing how she ruined the secret of where she was taking you. Your mind suddenly stopped spinning and you looked at Maria.

“Avengers?” Your eyes widened while repeating what Maria had said. “As in… Earth’s mightiest heroes?” You continued to stare at your friend. She glanced at you anxiously before turning onto a side road. Maria didn’t respond to you as she flashed a badge at a guard before parking in a building. You were starting to freak out at the idea of meeting the Avengers. It was just starting to sink in how grateful you should be, but then Maria opened your car door and pulled you out. “Mari!! Hold on, please just—“

“C’mon, Y/N. We need to hurry up and get you to a room before Tony bites my head off for bringing a civilian to the compound..” Maria grabbed a hold of your hand and guided you through a series of hallways. You reached an elevator and Maria continuously poked at the up button. While she was poking it, you heard the sound of an engine revving, and you turned around. Then the sound stopped and someone got off a motorcycle. Your eyes were wide as you spotted Captain America approaching you. The elevator doors opened and Maria shoved you into the lift and slammed the close doors button. She made eye contact with the blond as the doors closed.

“What the hell was that, Mars?” You ask, a bit more than annoyed at this point. “Was that actually Captain Amer--”

“His name is Steve Rogers, Y/N. Get off my case or else I’ll send you back to our shithole apartment. Is that what you want? You want to go to sleep with both eyes open tonight? Because I’m pretty sure the group that bombed my favorite nightclub works for Hydra. And Hydra has been out to get the Avengers since day one. Meaning I am a target and if they know about me, they know about you. Which means you aren’t safe anymore.” Maria had gotten closer and in your face, cornering you. You glared at your friend, frowning.

“What if I don’t give a flying fuck if I die?!” You snapped at Maria, shoving her off of you just as the elevator doors opened. She fell back onto the floor of the hallway and you offered her your hand. “You know I hate it when you get all up in my face like that.” You lifted her to her feet and shook your head.

“Well damn, you could’ve just kept yelling at me, you didn’t have to push me!” Maria pouted, huffing some of her frizzy hair out of her face. Both you and Maria stood out in the hallway in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry. But right now, we can’t afford to fight, let’s get you to my room…” She guided you down the hall quickly, still in her heels. You followed helplessly, mumbling about how stupid this situation was. When you both reached the end of the hall, Maria opened a door and shoved you in. She closed the door behind her and sighed heavily.

“I think we’re in the clear, Mari… Can I please just take a break for a bit? I’m exhausted…” You whined, walking over to the bed and plopping yourself down on her nicely tucked in sheets. Shutting your eyes, you took in deep breaths and let yourself process everything. Maria laid down next to you and held you in her arms. She rubbed your back and pet your hair. “W-What are you doing?” You hiccuped, not realizing that your breathing had sounded ragged. You looked up at her with slightly glossy eyes.

Maria looked down at you, not stopping the actions that were somehow soothing you. “It’s scary, but you know as well as I do that things are rough for us. That doesn’t mean we can’t have quiet moments.” She smiled, hugging you close. “I’ll be right back, I have to go talk to Steve about keeping his mouth shut.” She got off her bed and peeled her blood covered dress, sighing. She tugged on some jean shorts and a tank top, tying her hair into a ponytail. “I promise I’ll be right back.” Her guilt filled smile told you she was lying. You sat up and looked down at your skin only to find a mixture of glitter, blood, and dirt caked on. You glanced at the door before giving in to Maria’s pleading expression.

“Fine. But hurry up.. I hate being in new places alone, it gives me the creeps.” You sighed, waving her towards the door. After she nodded at you then left, you stood from the bed and started looking around your friend’s second home that you had no idea about until tonight. She had it laid out so there was minimal space to move around. A desk in the left corner next to the bed that had a lamp on it, a dresser a few feet from the bed, a bedside table with a deck of cards on it, a few empty frames on the walls, another dresser by the door, a bean bag in the far right corner, and the last thing you lay your eyes on is a closet with the door ajar. You decide to walk over and investigate. You smile to yourself when you pull open the door to see all of Maria’s stuffed animals. You move to pick one up when you hear a knock on the door and then the door opening. Your eyes widen and you jump into the closet, pulling the door shut silently to hide you from whoever came in.

“Maria? Are you in here, doll? Stevie said that you had a dame in here with ya...” A male voice calls out. You hear footsteps approaching your hiding place. So you hold your breath to keep from exposing yourself. Slowly, you sink to the floor of the closet. Your heart pounds rapidly in your ribcage. Just when you think you’re in the clear… The door is ripped open, nearly off the hinges. You let out a yelp, shrinking back when you meet intense blue eyes and a fist that is only mere centimeters from your face. “What the hell?” The man’s fist lowers, but stays clenched by his side. He seems tense, almost dangerously so. You can’t tear your eyes away from his, the terror clear in yours. His look seems to soften at the sight of you. You looked so fragile among the pile of stuffed animals.

“Who are you?” You manage to squeak out, trembling as you stand up from the stuffed animals. You ripped your gaze away from his, opting to stare at your feet instead.

“Who.. I’m sorry, what? This isn’t your room or your building, so I think I should be the one asking who you are.” He narrowed his eyes at you. You look up, suddenly feeling a burst of anger spurt throughout your entire body.

“I’m Y/N. I just so happen to be Maria’s “dame” that she brought here, and I have had an exceptionally horrifying night. Now if you could please get out of my way.” You push passed him with a huff and pushed your hair back. Now that you were found, there wasn’t really a reason for you to try to keep quiet. You were getting restless in this room anyways. Made you feel claustrophobic. Suddenly a hand was on your waist, causing you to spin around and went to deck this douche in the face. You groaned at the stinging in your hand when he caught it in a crushing grip. You glared up at him with an intensity that would make most of your male clients beg you for mercy. The man, still gripping your fist in his, sighed heavily. He slowly loosened his hold. Once you felt that he was, you pulled your arm back and tore your eyes off of his face to examine your hand.

“Bucky.”

“Excuse me?” You glanced up at him for a second before going back to your hand.

“My name is Bucky Barnes. I work with Maria.” He rubbed the back of his neck. You glared at him as you assessed if you could trust him. Probably not.

“Yeah? Well so do I.” You shake out your hand to keep it moving. “Bucky Barnes?” The moment his name left your lips, you shivered, eyes going white. Then all you could see was white.

—————————————————

_ It’s so cold… Where am I? Why can’t I feel my hands?  _ **_You pull your hands up to your face and inhale sharply. Your hands were the same shade as the snow._ ** _ Snow? Wait… I was just in the Maria’s room with some guy.. what was his name? _

**_“Bucky! Buck, you’re gonna be okay! I'll get you out of here. I promise, Buck. Just don’t die on me.”_ **

_ That’s Maria’s voice! Where is she?  _ **_You feel panic flooding your mind. You try to call out for your friend. You don’t see anyone until you move a few steps forward. The wind is vicious, the sting of it hitting you square in the face. You think you see the outline of a body in the distance so you keep moving. You try to call our for her, but you can’t seem to find your voice._ ** _ Maria! Mari, I’m here! Can’t you see me?  _ **_When you get close enough to actually see her, you notice that she isn’t alone. She’s holding someone against her chest. You peek over her shoulder to see the face of the man she’s holding. He looks so familiar._ **

**_“Bucky, you gotta stay with me. Keep holding on, the quinjet should be here soon.” Maria sobbed._ ** _ Maria never cries…  _ **_You watch helplessly as the man buries his face into her chest. There was blood dribbling down his chin. Your breath gets caught in your throat. Maria is pressing her hand hard against his side. She pulls her hand away and you can feel tears gathering at the sight of all the blood and the ripped up flesh on display for the cold._ **

**_“...I can’t believe Y/N betrayed us like th—”_ **

—————————————————

When you regain consciousness, you’re alone.


End file.
